


Voices

by hagstrom



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Watson's Woes JWP Entries: 2012, mystery voice - Freeform, suffocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: He didn’t know how many they were or how they had managed to sneak up seventeen stairs without him noticing...
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 1
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Entries: 2012





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to import the rest of my writings from back in the day (the final note is from the original post), when I had more disposition to sit down and write...so maybe I'll be a little inspire, specially this month!

He didn’t know how many they were or how they had managed to sneak up seventeen stairs without him noticing. He fervently hoped for Mrs. Hudson to be out or fast asleep because he couldn’t bear to think anything else.

He was sure Holmes was not in the flat; otherwise he would not be choking to death, reprieved of precious air with something as plebeian as a fluffy pillow. Both his shoulder and back hurt like the devil due to old and recent injuries and the sudden and desperate strain he was submitting them, his mind was dulling, his chest in agony.

It didn't lasted much, for a strange drowsiness started to spread from his head, and half aware that he was fading quickly. He could only think of his beloved Mary; she calling him already. However something was not alright with the voice, it sounded too deep, almost  
like a man’s…

Before anything else could be processed, the looming darkness took over.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright, this one came out much more naturally and faster than the rest and I'm pretty happy about it. In fact I think it may be my favourite!

  
Hope you liked it!


End file.
